The Big Fight
by Great Faith
Summary: Ness was the mysterious chocolate thief, when Toon Link told on him he took his revenge on a whole new level. Its up to Villager and Lucas to get them to be friends again. But will they ever be friends again? Or will they become enemies?
1. Tattle Teller

Toon Link was just headed to the kitchen, after a long fight with Meta Knight the young warrior wanted a small snack before lunch. When he entered the kitchen he saw his friend Ness standing dangerously on the top of the chair and opened the shelf. He got out what seemed to be a jar of chocolate that Peach would use to make cake.

"NESS!" Toon Link yelled angrily.

Ness, with surprise fell off the chair and broke the chocolate jar in the process. "Dude you _trying _to give me a heart attack!" He looked at the broken jar. "Look at what you made me do."

"So it _was_ you who stole the chocolate," Toon link said in a harsh voice mainly because someone was taking the jar without it Peach can't complete her cake so that left them two weeks with no cake.

"I'm sorry, Toon Link," he apologized. "You know I love chocolate…you won't tell right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know how serious Mario is when he can't have his cake so can you promise?"

Toon sighed. "Okay I promise, just clean the mess up and don't eat anymore chocolate."

Ness nodded and while he was cleaning Toon was making a nice turkey sandwich. When he finished he got out and headed to hang out with Link who was standing near the cafeteria with an upset Peach.

"I don't know I just walked in there and my beautiful jar…broken. Who would leave a broken jar in the dish washer?"

Toon Link face palmed wishing Ness could be more careful when hiding evidence. Link noticed Toon and smiled. "Oh hey, Toon, where've you been?"

"In the kitchen," he answered between two bites.

Peaches face was with disbelief. "You broke my jar and stole my chocolate!"

Toon link jumped in surprise but link spoke first. "It could've been anyone."

"But I didn't see anyone else in the kitchen, Toony tell the truth! Was it you?" Peach said getting angry.

Mario saw the commotion, knowing Mario he'll do anything for a chocolate cake. "You a stole the a chocolate!"

Toon turned to Link. "You know it wasn't me."

Link went in front of his friends. "Okay guys, lets take it easy if it wasn't him it wasn't him."

"Toony, if your lying there will be no cookies for you," snapped Peach.

"Do you a know a who break a the a jar?"

Toon swallowed. "N-nope I s-saw no one. Not at all. Nope. I've seen nothing."

He put on a nervous smile only Link noticed. "Toon, I know your lying. Who was it?"

Peach and Mario leaned forward listening carefully.

The young cartoon boy stared at the ground. What will he do? Tell the truth? But he promised. He sighed in defeat knowing he can't get away, "…it was Ness…"

There was drop-dead silence, it was broken by Mario's foot stomping the ground. "That a punk a I'll a show a him!"

Toon link's companions marched off to Ness, god knows what they'll do to him. He looked down at his sandwich like it was the saddest thing and threw it. The hero of winds decided to get some sleep even though it was still early he didn't want to be awake.


	2. Ness' revenge

The past few days Ness avoided Toon Link completely, _Ness has himself to blame_ part of him said. The other part cried, _you made a promise to him! Would he rat on you!? You're a bad friend!_ Toon shook his thoughts and headed downstairs with caution.

Ness will never let someone especially his own trusted friend to get away with this, he takes his vengeance too seriously. Toon knows what's coming to him…but he didn't know when or how. His phone rang with one message from Link, _Hey Toon Link come to the hall I want to talk to you for a moment_.

He walked to the hall and noticed a lot more Smashers are here for some reason, he was about to say something then he tripped on what seems to be a tripwire. Before he could react a bucket of pink liquid feel right over his head covering him from head to toe. After that a pile of feathers out of nowhere was sticking on him

Everyone froze and looked at the pink warrior covered in feather. Some gave confused looks and the rest laughed hard until he couldn't take it and ran tear eyed. He locked himself and went to the shower.

One thing came to his mind, _NESS_. He wanted to rip him apart. He told the truth and he decided to humiliate him? In front of everybody? He swallowed a painful lump in his throat, wondering a friend like him would do something like this.

He got out of the shower and dressed there was a knock on the door, thinking it was someone here to make fun of him he yelled. "GO AWAY!"

The door opened revealing a woman in a blue dress and blond hair, which was covering one of her eye, and said with a soft voice. "Hello, Toon."

The warrior hide his face on the bed, and wept. "What do you want…Rosalina?"

She closed the door and sat down next to him rubbing his back. "Toony, what's the matter?"

"Ness! He did this! Just because I told on him that he stole the chocolate!"

She widens her eye. "How could it be Ness, dear. Maybe it was Wario or-"

"I know it was him," he sniffed. "I hate him so much!"

"Now don't say that," she held him and ruffled his hair. "If it was Ness perhaps you should talk to him, _reason _with him. But don't hate him he's been your friend for a long time."

Of course that's what he'll do…sort of. But he won't lock himself in the room in complete humiliation meanwhile Ness is out there laughing his head off because of his victory. He's a warrior for god sake! He's not going to let him be pushed around by his own friend. And he will reason with him, _the hard way_.

But he couldn't tell that to her so he put in a cute smile. "Thanks I know what to do now."

She smiled and gently planted a kiss on his forehead. "Well, it looks like my job here is done, I'm sure you'll be friends soon."


	3. The Fight Starts

Toon Link stomped into the hall where Smashers were giving him weird faces but Ganondorf and Wario were just laughing. "Hey look it's the pink-feathered _hero._"

Toon glared at Wario but didn't say anything; he has other things to work out. He isn't exactly sure where he is, but he heard his voice. "He saw it coming and you know it."

The hero of winds peeked through the door of the living room were he saw Mega Man, Lucas and…Ness.

Mega Man spoke up. "Okay, maybe it was funny but in front of everyone, dude, that's low."

Lucas nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he's going to kill you"

Toon Link opened the door slowly, Mega Man's jaw dropped but replaced with a dry smile. "Hey Toon how's it going?"

Ness pretends he didn't see him and cleaned his bat. The green cartoon boy stomped in front of him and breathed. "You've got a lot of nerve, you know that?"

Ness gave him a cruel smile. "Ever heard of not telling on your friends, besides, I think Pink suits you."

"Oh, so I tell the truth then you act like a baby. You're pathetic, you know that?!"

This time Ness got up full of rage. "Did you know what your stupid older you did to me. I have to mow the lawn for an entire week and that will take forever."

Toon smirked, "Awww, then you better get started then."

Ness snorted. "At least I'm not a CLONE"

Toon's eyes turned pink, he pushed Ness so hard he fell to the ground. Mega Man glared at him. "Was that really necessary?

"What's it to you, Mega JERK?" he shot back at him.

Mega Man looked offended. "Listen, we all need a good laugh once in a while right."

"PK FIRE," shouted Ness. Fire shot at Toon and he collapsed to the ground, the fire didn't affect him much but it left a bunt mark on him.

Ness widens his eyes realizing what he did. "OH MAN! I'M SO SORRY! ARE-"

Before he could finish, Toon Link waved his Wind Waker. A strong wind came and pinned Ness to the wall his feet were off the ground. Toon Link grabbed his cuffed and yelled. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Sorry * cough * I didn't-" he was distracted by the rage that filled Toon's large eyes.

The young warrior lifted his fist and before he could punch him Mega Man grabbed him. "THAT'S ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Lucas helped Ness while Mega Man was trying to hold Toon Link, which wasn't easy with his kicking and cursing. "YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

After he caught his breath Ness glared at Toon. "You never take a joke. Do you?"

Toon calmed down a bit. "I handle a sword, fight monsters and sail across the sea. All you do is play with your bat, it's a wonder you actually got here."

Ness lunged at Toon but Lucas held him back, before he said anything Master Hand came in to see what's going on.

"They were fighting," explained Mega Man.

"He used his PK on me!" Toon Link shouted.

"He used his Wind waker on me!"

"I act better than you, freak."

"Oh, I'm the freak with huge creep eyes."

"You're head is bigger than your body it shows how big headed you are."

"My head is not-"

"ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU!" Master Hand yelled. "To my office now."

They both gave each other death glares and followed Master Hand to his office.


	4. Lucas and Villager

Toon Link was lying on his bed playing with his boomerang, _only one day till freedom_ he thought to himself.

Master Hand sentenced both of the to their rooms, and suspended them from there brawls until then. Toon Link has a three-day suspension for violating Ness. As for Ness has a week suspension for pranking Toon and violating him. It would've been shorter if he hadn't complained the entire time.

News spread faster than Sonic all around the mansion, soon everyone heard what happened, some are worried if they'll continue they might never become friend, some don't really care at all.

Ness was sitting in his room bored to death, Lucas and him share a room but since he's basically grounded he shared a room with Villager. They were playing Snakes and Ladders:)

"Do you think they'll ever be friends again?" Lucas asked Villager.

He looked at him. "Well, they always fight."

"This is different they never fought like this before."

Villager thought for a moment. "Well, if Toon Link admitted he was wrong which he never will to Ness maybe they might be friends. But Ness won't think it's his fault so he won't say anything."

Lucas rolled his dice and hit a three. "What do we do to get them to be friends? I mean Toon Link's punishment ends tomorrow. Ness' is four days, so you can talk to Toon and I talk to Ness."

Villager moved his player on top of snake's head meaning he has to go back but he didn't mind, "I'll agree with Toon, Ness is being sort of a brat. I mean he can't expect him to lie all the time."

"We'll see what we can do until tomorrow," pointed out Lucas rolling the dice hard.


	5. He should apologize first not me!

Toon was free at last from his dreadful punishment. Ness still has four more days of his punishment, which made Toon comfortable. Even when everyone looked at him all weird he didn't care.

"Hey Toon!"

He turned to see it was Villager. He smiled. "Hey Vil, what are you up to?"

"I just need to ask you something," he told him. "It's important."

"What is it?"

"Do you…um…forgive Ness," he asked him nervously.

Toon's smile faded and replaced by anger, "Are you crazy!? OF COURSE I won't forgive him. I hate him. Plain and simple."

"So you're just going to ignore him."

"I. Do. Not. Want. To. See. His. Face" he growled. "EVER!"

"But…but he's your friend," Villager pointed out. "Yeah, what he did was bad but you can't stay mad at him forever."

"I will forgive him only if he apologize first because technically I didn't do anything. He's the one being an idiot," Toon Link snapped and widens his eyes when he saw the time on his phone. "Shoot, I gotta go I'll see you later."

* Meanwhile with Lucas *

Lucas told Master Hand that he needed to o to his room for extra clothes, Master Hand agreed. "But I don't want you to stay there to long remember Ness is still being punished."

The blond boy nodded and ran out. He opened the door and found Ness lying on the floor chewing gum, he looked at Lucas with surprise. "Dude what are you doing here? You'll get in trouble."

Lucas shook his head and closed the door. "I got permission from Master Hand."

He quickly opened his drawers and took out a pajama randomly and turned to Ness. "Listen I need to talk to you."

"About…?"

"About Toon Link."

Ness' face darkened. "Yeah that guy gets to be free and I'm still stuck here."

"Well, it was sort of your fault…a little," Lucas pointed out carefully.

"He told on me!" He shouted. "I wouldn't tell on him!"

Lucas looked at him irritated. "Ness you can't expected him to lie all the time, I mean maybe Peach was pressuring him to tell the truth. Ever thought of that?"

"I don't care! If you want me to apologize your insane," he grumbled. "He's the one who should apologize not me. Now get out."

"It's not your room."

"Its mine for now so get out."

He glared at him and went out the door. _Why is he acting like this_, he thought angrily and met up with Villager.

"I got bad news."

"Me too, Ness wants an apology from Toon Link."

Villager made a sad emotion. "The same with Toon, he'll ignore Ness until he apologize. What are we going to do?"

Lucas thought for a moment before he could suggest anything a light bulb appeared on top of Villager's head. "I've got it."

"What is it?"

He sighed. "It's gonna be a little stupid but I'm sure they'll fall for it."


	6. My idea's working:)

Only three days until Ness' punishments over. After discussing his idea Lucas blinked. "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"If you have any idea I'm all ears," Villager grunted. "Besides this is faster they'll never know…hopefully."

The plain is simple Lucas will write an apology to Toon Link saying it was from Ness, Villager will do the same with Ness and letting them meet in one place. They'll both think the other apologized first and then they'll be friends again.

They already finished writing and Lucas already delivered it to Toon Link.

"Who's it from?" Toon asked. Lucas shrugged. "It says it in the letter." Then he ran off before he asked anymore question. Toon link opened the letter and it took a while to know who wrote it:

_Dear Toon Link,_

_For once you were right and I was wrong. I should've stopped eating chocolate a long time ago, and I wish I didn't pull that prank on you. I want us to be friends again so I'm really sorry…can you forgive me. Maybe we can talk about it in the conference room even if my punishment isn't over I still want to talk about it._

_Ness_

Toon was astonished by Ness' way of apology, he smiled and folded the letter very carefully into his pocked and headed to the conference room. Lucas was proud of himself for his brilliant way of writing letters and went to check on Villager.

The little Villager knocked on Ness' door. The black headed boy answered the door, he looked like he was sleeping and did not look in a nice mood, "What do ya want Vil?"

Villager took out the letter from his small pockets and handed it to Ness, "This is for you."

"From who?"

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know it's for me?"

Villager shrugged and ran off. Ness opened the letter and read it with surprise:

_Dear Ness,_

_I'm so sorry for telling on you it was a big mistake I guess I let my nobleness take action…well anyways I really am sorry. I know you wouldn't do that to me so how about we talk about it in the conference room no one's there so it's just you and me._

_Toon Link_

Ness read the letter over and over, "I guess he mean it". With that he put on a confident smile and headed to the conference room with caution.

Lucas and Villager both know that Ness always evacuate his punishment all the time so they know it was no problem for them to talk in the one room that all Smashers can talk and socialize to each other. Everyone was brawling, outside or out of town, too busy to talk.

"Yes it worked," Villager taunted. "I told you it would."

"Not so fast," Lucas mumbled. "They still aren't friends yet. So don't get your hopes up it might still fail."

"Well, lets hide in the conference room before they get there," Villager said to him.


	7. My ideas ruined:(

Toon Link was swirling his thumbs nervously, trying to figure out what to say to Ness. Speaking of Ness he came in the room in sweat. "Sorry I'm late. Need to take a run for it."

"OWW! That was my foot!" Lucas complained in a low voice. Him and Villager were hiding behind the couch, which looks like it hasn't been clean for a long time.

"Dude, look what I just found." Villager held up a half eaten apple. Lucas showed him a disgusted face. "Seriously?"

"Well, whatever I'm keeping it."

"Shhh, lower your voice."

Ness cleared his throat. "Sooo do you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Your letter," Ness held up a crumbled paper. "Your apology and all."

"Dude _you_ wrote me a letter," Toon showed him his letter and pointed at his name. "I never wrote you anything."

"This doesn't make any sense."

Lucas glared at Villager who gave a nervous smile. "What do ya know? It was stupid."

Villager looked mad. "At least I came up with a…a…"

"Don't sneeze," Lucas warned but it was too late. Toon and Ness obviously heard that and went behind the couch finding two of their friends with a nervous smile.

"You set us up! What the heck, VILL!" Toon said filled with rage.

Ness gave a death glare at Lucas. "So do you think writing fake letters is going to change anything."

"Okay, first thing is that the stupid idea is from Villager."

"Hey it wasn't stupid!"

"And second of all you're both fight over a prank and chocolate get over it."

Toon clenched his fists. "If you think I'll ever be this guys friend, your both nuts."

"Same here," Ness snapped at him. "I can't stand you."

"Well, I can't stand your face," Toon shot at him.

"Look who's talking, the guy who has creepy eyes," Ness smirked at him. "I really do hate you."

"I hate you more."

"No, I hate you even more."

"I hate your guts."

"I hate your looks."

Lucas and Villager were just looking at them as they continue to argue about who hates who more, until Peach and Rosalina came into the room.

"What's with all the screaming?" Peach looked at Ness. "Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

Before he could answer Toon went up to Rosalina, "I tried to reason with him and look where it's got me."

"You're _still_ fighting," Peach glared at them.

"Sadly, yes," added Villager helpfully.

"Well I don't care I hate him and that's that," pouted Toon Link crossing his arms.

"Well I hate you too."

"THAT'S IT I HAD ENOUGH!" Peach yelled grabbing both their ears and dragging them out of the room.

"OWW, MY POINTY EARS!" Toon Link shouted trying to get out of her grip but she only hold on tighter.

"Peach PEACH, there just children," Rosalina reasoned.

"Sorry Rosy, but they both need to be taught a lesson," Peach said.

Ness was trying to come up with an idea to let her release him, "I…uh…need to go back to my room I'm grounded right? Master Hand's gonna be mad."

"Then he'll have to deal with me then," Peach stopped at an old and dirty closet that was rarely used by the Smashers since Master Hand's magic keeps this place clean.

Peach pushed both of them inside. "You too in here and make up! I am sick and tired of you both fighting!"

She locked the door and smiled proudly. "There you see no harm, no done."

"But what if they fight again?" Lucas asked.

Peach turned to the door. "If they do that I'll rip their heads off."

She smirked when she heard them gulp. Rosalina shook her head. "Peach, dear, this is a horrible idea."

"I agree with Rosalina," Lucas shrugged.

"Yeah, me too."

"I don't see how bad it can be."

in the closet were spider weds, countless dust bunnies and dust that filled the air. Ness and Toon were in opposite sides glaring at each other, but there's no way to get out of here so they decided to talk without fighting.


	8. Friendship is back

Toon was annoyed by Ness who was continually glaring at him with pure hate. "Ok, seriously, dude, stop looking at me like that".

"It's your butt that got us here."

"Lucas and Villager set us up and you know it," snapped the blond boy.

"Why can't you admit it's your fault"? Ness pointed out. "So we can just get outta here."

"It's so your fault," Toon shot angrily. "You're acting like a brat. Just for chocolate. I told on you and you make a baby out of it. Sheesh, you act dumber than Kirby."

Ness' eyes turned pink. "I never would tell on you."

"Alright, sorry for telling the truth but that doesn't mean you have to treat me like dirt!" The hylian shouted at him. "Your 'prank' was stupid and you didn't need to go that far, you know!"

The young warrior sat down and looked away. He wanted to get out of here…but how could he when Ness is acting like…this?

He heard Ness mumbled something. "What did you say?"

He muttered something again but Toon couldn't make out of it. "Hey speak up."

"I'M SORRY!" Ness yelled exhaustedly. "HAPPY?!"

"You mean it?" Toon's voice soften.

Ness crossed his arms and sighed. "Yeah I mean it…look I-I didn't mean to go _that_ far. I didn't know the hall was crowded I didn't mean to embarrass you…so um can we stop fighting?"

Toon smiled. "Sure."

Peach opened the door when he embraced him, "AWWW! SO CUTE!"

"Soooo you guys are back," Lucas said hopefully.

Toon chuckled, his arm hooked around Ness' neck. "Yeah I guess we were both acting like brats."

They all did a warm group hug, it was ruined by Master Hand.

"NESS!"

"Uh-oh"

The black haired boy laid in the middle of his room, Master Hand added two more days in the earthbound's punishment. Ness was closing his eyes when he heard the window tap. "Errr hello?"

He got up and search for the sound; it was coming from his window. He was surprised when he saw a certain cartoon boy tapping lightly on his window.

He opened and peered out. "Oh hey what are you doing here?"

Toon gave a childish smile and held up a Wii U box. "Wanna play?"

"But I'm still punished and you'll get in trouble"

The Hero of Winds rolled his eyes. "Yeah good luck with that."

He jumped into his room and they both set up the Wii U. Master Hand was floating in the hall looking for his crazy brother when he heard laughter. He slowly opened the door that lead to Ness' room where he saw two children playing and enjoying their time.

Usually he would growl at them for disobeying him but just, this once the hand will make an exception and left the boys to continue to play and enjoy their friendship.


End file.
